


On the Advice of the Cups

by mementomoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Treat, human/nonhuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoe/pseuds/mementomoe





	On the Advice of the Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).




End file.
